fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Night Dragon Slayer Magic
Night Dragon Slayer Magic (夜色の滅竜魔法, Yashoku no Metsuryū Mahō lit. Night Shades Dragon Destroying Magic) is a Caster Magic, Lost Magic and, obviously, a type of Dragon Slayer Magic that utilizes the element of . This version of Dragon Slayer Magic concentrates on such life aspect as night, which is the period of time between the sunset and the sunrise when the Sun is below the horizon; not stopping on that, Night Dragon Slayers are able to utilize a myriad of abilities, which lies within night aspects like ing, , and etc., in other meaning, it is not a simple black-colored element that is much stronger than shadows. In fact, Night Dragon Slayer Magic is the evolved version of (影の滅竜魔法, Kage no Metsuryū Mahō), the one, which is able to unite the aspects of both the Shadow Magic and the Darkness Magic in one, considerably outnumbering its initial form; while Shadow Dragon Slayers are using the element of shadows as their main power, Night Dragon Slayers have the possibility of manipulating the enhanced versions of the shadows and darkness elements, as well as possible to attain new powers and capabilities from their new, night element. Rogue Cheney, formerly known as Shadow Dragon Slayer, acquired this new form of his Magic, when he became Stormshadow Hunter for , greatly augmenting his initial power; he discovered, that he was destined to attain this power, however in much longer terms of time. Ryota Uchiha learned this type of magic from his foster mother, Night Dragon Princess, yet it was downgraded because he implanted Dragon Lacrima in his body and wasn’t matured enough to withstand the might of Night Dragon Slayer Magic; later in series, he would recover his initial power. Description Overview Night Dragon Slayer Magic is a sub-type of ancient Dragon Slayer Magic, which can be utilized only by Dragon Slayers. This magic allows its user or users to transform their physical bodies into a Dragon's, granting them various characteristics, that are typical for these mighty flying lizards; in case of this Magic, the user grants the capabilities and features of the Night Dragons, the incredibly strong Dragons of shadow- and black-types. Night Dragon Slayer Magic allows its users to produce and control a specific element, which is known as the night. In the case of Dragon Slayer Magic, the element of night is similar to the elements of shadows and darkness, at least in appearance. However, when touching the actual capabilities, the night attributes are much higher than those of shadows and darkness. Due to its vast power and aspects, which it maintains, this magic allows gaining a control over the element of shadows, darkness and the element of blackness, how history says; in other words, the night element is imbued with all traits from the mentioned before elements, greatly augmenting them and even adding the new ones. As usually, people consider the night as a period of time, when there is no Sun in the sky, and the sky itself is black because of this. As the witnesses such phenomenon as the night every day, not many people know about its magical influence and hidden possibilities. They are able to not only create black-colored element, but transform it into different forms, even copying the four fundamental states of matter in night-based version, yet saving its unique essence and nature. They are able to produce a highly-advanced shadow and darkness elements from their body, like partially, so entirely, using it and objects created from this material from any part of their body, which can be used in melee combat or for other purposes. This magic grants them the ability to turn parts of their body or the entirety of it into the shadow itself, which is the most prominent and the unique part of their Magic at all. When Dragon Slayer incorporates the so-called Shadow Form, they cannot be touched by normal means. With the Magic or rather with the ability to take the shadow form, the user attains new perks in both physical and magical means. First of all, the Mage is intangible for others, while incorporating this form; being in this form allows its users to completely nullify the incoming damage, as the attacks will literally go through their bodies, leaving them undamaged and untouchable Can’t touch it, bietch!. Secondly, the physical attributes of Night Dragon Slayer become enhanced too, particularly their speed, as their body is a hybrid between the solid and existing material, and the non-material, yet existing matter, which in its turn is created within the absence of light; they now are able to move at higher speed and completely disappear before the eyes of their target, as their moves are so swift that they can dodge any attack efficiently, making surprise attacks at the same time. In other words, Night Dragon Slayers are greatly adapted for battle situations when being in Shadow Form and can suddenly create the upper hand for themselves. On the other side, their intangibility may be surpassed. The Shadow Form doesn't give them invincibility at all, as the user can be vulnerable to the damage, if they face another user of such form, or when they are caught at the time they still were in tangible form. As shown in battles between with , the one needs to have great reflexes and the feeling of time to take advantage and transform the actual attacks of Shadow and Night Dragon Slayers into the openings for the counterattack; moreover, the said reflexes and the overall reaction also helpful when simply fighting Dragon Slayer of night and shadow nature, as they may be moving faster than it is expected, and quite dangerous opponents within their performance. In theory, Dragon Slayers of the opposite to night and shadow elements, like Light, Solar and White Dragon Slayers, might be able to inflict some damage to Dragon Slayers in shadow form, but it is not shown yet. The night element can be shaped in a number of forms for different purposes, even though it is not a solid material. Such development makes this magic quite versatile, not only on the scale of its elemental counterparts, but maybe the entire squadron of Magic. Of course, as this trait is must be at this Magic, the incorporated element is different from standard, well, Magics based on the concepts of dark and black, having a myriad of incredibly heightened capabilities and properties. This magic relies around the use of night element for both offense and defense, and moreover, for supplementary utilization, with the user being capable of creating a wide array of weapons from their body to attack the opponents both in close range and from a distance; the said weaponry is equal for a real one, matching not only the form, but also its properties. For instance, the blade made out of night will be as sharp as the real one, as well as will have blade’s other attributes. The night element may be used in unorthodox style, when the user would blacken their own bodies in order to increase their overall physical attributes; this ability has its roots in the Shadow Form, yet is dissimilar to it. Such ability is known by the name of Blackening. Other than mentioned capabilities, Night Dragon Slayers are able to utilize their element in an unexpected performance, managing to replicate many skills, which are not related and different to each other, yet the night element unites them and their properties and allows its users, the one who managed to mastered their magic, to utilize them; such skills are known to be the gravity manipulation, illusion creation, dreaming inducement, teleportation, a strange one, ink creation; all of these skills appear through different spells and alternative modes for Night Dragon Slayers, and may greatly influence their overall powers, performance and the outcome of their battles. Changed Physiology Night Dragon Slayers, just like other Dragon Slayers, have changed physiology, which is suiting the Dragon's one. It should be noted, that as this kind of Magic is indeed an ancient one, the user attains a plethora of unusual attributes even for Dragon Slayers, while the standard one are on a heightened level. Firstly, the user becomes totally invulnerable to their element and the element of night in question. While they are night-elemental Mages, their body is assimilated to different night-based elements and attributes, something that makes their physiology very strange and modified, even by marks of dragon-killing mages. The user's lungs become capable of spewing the dark blasts or shadow whirlwinds, something that grants them an opportunity to greatly shock and catch their opponents off guard, as well as change the properties of their next attacks; such feature is, obviously, controllable for the user, as they may utilize a lot of customizations for their simple, yet powerful breath attack, like the condensation of their element to create a night-elemental beam. The user's skin gains a protection against the darkness and shadows as the Dragon’s scales, as even the thickest darkness cannot damage them; as side note, their skin may grant them the capability of using it as a conductor for shadow-based camouflage, an ability that is very helpful at night or dark periods of the day, and the one which shortens the amount of time taken for utilization of the user’s magical power and the magical power itself. Even more, this camouflage ability also works as the substitution for their Shadow Form; though Shadow Form doesn’t consume much of Magical Power, as it was said, the gained time within the camouflage activation (something that activates almost after 1.5 seconds) greatly affects the actual shadow entering and travelling within it the shadow world. Night Dragon Slayers attain the ability to consume external sources of their element to restore their body to a healthy state and regain their reserves of strength, so this is the moment, when Night Dragon Slayers become even more unique. Because of their specific nature, there is a possibility for them to consume any type of shadows, darkness and gain power and energy from any black- or dark-colored thing; this consumption of other than shadows matters makes Night Dragon Slayer Magic quite versatile again, and the users may gain the upper hand from this. This consumption process may be related to the actual theory that comes from the point, that the night cannot be normally counted as the proper element. Within it, Night Dragon Slayers physiology is greatly affected by their own element, something caused by their natural adaptation and their learnings to consume not only more conceptual elements like shadows and darkness, but dark, black and shadow-colored things in order to recover them. The color-consuming trait isn’t the unique only for Night Dragon Slayers, for instance, Star and Dragon Slayers are also able to perform such feat; while Dragon Slayers of night element can consume the black-colored thing, they will reinvigorate themselves from the black color, but won’t attain any of the attributes that are same for the consumed thing. In other words, if they will eat the black steel or wood, by standard means it won’t affect their further performance yet will reinvigorate them. Other than that, these traits make Night Dragon Slayers somewhat more prepared and with more benefits than other Dragon Slayers, as they are able to bypass the initial elemental requirements for recovering process. As they are immune to the obscure element of night, it means, that they are immune to most types of shadows, darkness and other similar things due to their capability of nullifying its-based attacks by literally chewing and eating them. But, they are not invincible as it might be considered, as Dragon Slayer cannot eat the created by them element to reinvigorate themselves; as there are some other Slayer Magic’s types exist, for example, God Slayer’s, their element is considered as of a "higher" caliber than Dragon Slayer's one, so in order to consume such divine night, Night Dragon Slayer Magic user must do a self-nullifying of their Magic Power, which will grant enough room to consume and even use such kind of night eventually. But, as it is obvious thing, such process is known to be quite hard and therefore damaging for the user, if they will try to do it. As they are immune to the night, it means, that they are immune to most types of shadows, darkness, etc., due to their capability of nullifying its-based attacks by literally chewing and eating them. However, they are not invincible, as Dragon Slayers cannot eat the created by them element to reinvigorate themselves, and there are some other Slayer Magic’s types exist, for example, God Slayer’s, which element is considered as of a "higher" caliber, than Dragon Slayer's one, so in order to consume such divine night, Night Dragon Slayer Magic user must do a self-nullifying of their Magic Power, which will grant enough room to consume and even use such kind of night eventually. But, as it is obvious thing, such process is known to be quite hard and therefore damaging for the user, if they will try to do it. It was mentioned that Night Dragon Slayers are adapted to their unique element greatly. Because of this, they can achieve new perks that will be their own weapons, increasing their capabilities and raising them on the new level. For such perks, at least four or five such perks can be named. The first one is their initial affinity for dark-related and blackened places. Their body, which is adapted to the night element, reacts to the changes within the environment, if the user needs it. It seems that they become more powerful, when they are located in the surroundings without the light, as its absence is equal for night and darkness in some way; with this, if the user will concentrate on such features, the phenomenon of night affinity will do its work and make their user more powerful. Then, it must be said, that the night affinity also grants them the capability to become more powerful at night times. An occasional trait, to be honest, but Night Dragon Slayers can train themselves to such point, that they will become more and more powerful with the night coming. As it is the consequences of this phenomenon, their maximum power will be reached at the midnight; moreover, it seems that while there is no Moon in the night sky, it is also the period when Night Dragon Slayers are at their strongest. As a passive feature, Night Dragon Slayers often like night times more, than day times, even if they don't receive the expected empowerment. The third unique trait, which may be trained by others Dragon Slayers too, is that Night Dragon Slayers have a unique sort of a night vision. While they do not have any problems with their eyes at night times and within dark places, seeing anything within their radius with astonishing accuracy, their eye sight remains as sharp, as always, and in some cases it may be even better, as they are able to concentrate and see the differences in the environment. A similar trait that exists within their Shadow Form, but in this time, they focus only on one of their senses, an eye sight, and their camouflage ability is similar to their focus and Shadow Form perk too. A final note for this Magic, of course considered as the second unique part of Night Dragon Slayer Magic (and not only), is that the Mage with this kind of power may learn how to utilize their Darknight Identity, which incorporates the power of their inner shadow world, revolving around the negative and sometimes, positive emotions, in order to become stronger. Element's Traits Subspecies Abilities * Aura Synthesis (霊気合成, Reiki no Gōsei) *'Darknight Identity' *'Puppetmaster' *'Shademerger' Spells Basic Spells *'Night Dragon's Roar' (夜竜の咆哮, Yaryū no Hōkō) *'Night Dragon's Slash' (夜竜の斬撃, Yaryū no Zangeki) *'Night Dragon's Crushing Fang' (夜竜の砕牙, Yaryū no Saiga) *'Night Dragon's Claw' (夜竜の鉤爪, Yaryū no Kagizume) *'Shadow Dragon's Waxwing Flash' (夜竜の連雀閃, Yaryū no Renjakusen) *'Shadow Dragon's Scales' (夜竜の鱗, Yaryū no Ringa): *'Shadow Dragon's Vortex' (夜竜の渦, Yaryū no Uzu): *'Shadow Dragon's Eruption' (夜竜の噴火, Yaryū no Funka): *'Shadow Dragon's Sharp Threads' (夜竜の切糸, Yaryū no Kiriito) **'Holy Night Dragon's Rough Silk' (聖夜竜の絁, Seiyaryū no Ashiginu) *'Night Dragon's Blade' (夜竜刃, Yaryūjin): *'Night Dragon's Black Whips' (夜竜の黒鞭, Eiryū no Kuromuchi) Influenced Spells Advanced Spells Dragon Slayer's Secret Arts (滅竜奥義, Metsuryū Ōgi): Dragon Slayer's Secret Arts are the most powerful spells. which Dragon Slayer can have. Often, such type of spells can bring great damage to the opponent, but if use incorrect or not having much force to use it, the user is also can witness this great damage. Usually, these spells are trump cards of Dragon Slayer. Alternative Modes Night-Natured Conquest Power-Up Boosters Drive ( , Doraibu lit. Third-Generation Dragon Power Amplification): Drive is a basic supportive form of Night Dragon Slayers, which is available for all Third Generation Dragon Slayers. Drive is a type of Magic-amplification technique, which is common for the Third Generation of Dragon Slayers and used by its users to bring out the true power of their abilities, excluding the power boost granted by Dragon Force. According to Sting Eucliffe, Drive harnesses "the power that kills Dragons", and indeed, it seems, that Drive is enhancing their physical prowess to a degree, improving overall physical performance, including their strength, endurance and particularly their speed. This state either grants its user the ability to perform new spells or makes them stronger, as the Sabertooth Mages has been shown employing several skills only while in said Drive. *'Shadow Drive' ( , Shadō Doraibu lit. Third-Generation Dragon Power Amplification: One-Sided Shadow Release): Shadow Drive is a Rogue’s version of the said form. When activated, Rogue cloaks his body in an aura of shadows that completely cloaks and continuously rises from his body. With this, he is amplifying the powers of his signature Dragon Slayer Magic. When activated, his eyes become obscured, leaving only their blank irises shown. Often, such obscured eyes are seen in red colour. Aside from improved performances, Cheney gains the ability to morph in and out of shadows, allowing for swift, intangible movement and an erratic fighting style. *'Night Drive' ( , Naito Doraibu lit. Third-Generation Dragon Power Amplification: Dark Night Form) Dragon Force ( , Doragon Fōsu lit. The Power of Dragon): Dragon Force is an advanced ability, an ultimate form, which can be reached by an every Dragon Slayer. When a Dragon Slayer enters this form, they effectively turn into a humanoid Dragon, gaining reptilian scales and traits, such as prolonged and sharper canine teeth and scale-like patterns on their skin. It is a most powerful state of Dragon Slayers, which gives them a power that can be compared to that of real Dragon. Dragon Force greatly increases the damage done by standard Dragon Slayer spells, and grants the user access to more advanced, powerful attacks. It also drastically enhances the user's physical prowess, making them far stronger, more resistant to damage, and faster and considerably boosts their Magic Power, which becomes visible, taking the appearance of a Dragon. When exuded at its fullest, said Magic Power takes on a violent corporeality, likely as a result of the immense amount of Magic power employed. To achieve the state of Dragon Force, Dragon Slayer of each generation has different way to enter it: as First Generation must consume some very powerful Magical Sources of their own element, while other elements are also can be consumed, but will be similar to "poison" for the user, causing heavy after effects, for example, great pain while activation of Dragon Force Form. Being a product of the Third Generation of Dragon Slayers, Rogue is capable of entering one of the most powerful forms of the Dragon Slayer at his own will, without the need to consume strong, external sources of Magic. Such a feat greatly surprised those who had intimate knowledge of Dragon Slayer Magic. When this state is activated, Rogue's body becomes much more akin to an actual Shadow Dragon, with his whole body becoming covered in a shadow aura, which is even thicker and darker than that provided by Shadow Drive, and with thick dark intricate scale-like patterns appearing to cover his body; such patterns aren't similar to actual dragon scales of First Generation Dragon Slayers. Not only in appearance, but Rogue achieves an even greater boost in his powers, as his speed becomes in several times higher than in Shadow Drive. His shadows also become very strong due to Dragon Force influence. With that, Rogue created and trained several spells that he was inspired by his partner's arsenal in Dragon Force state, and also uses his basic spells in enhanced version too. Sigurðr ( , Shigurudo lit. Destroying Dragon's Heroic Garments): more coming soon... Blacknight Mode ( ・モード, Burakkunaito Mōdo lit. Blacknight Dragon Knight Mode) *'Blacknight: Overdrive' ( , Burakkunaito Ōbādoraibu lit. Blacknight Dragon Knight's Body) *'Blacknight: Overflow' ( , Burakkunaito Ōbāfurō lit. Blacknight Dragon Knight's Mind) *'Blacknight: Overload' ( , Burakkunaito Ōbārōdo lit. Blacknight Dragon Knight's Soul) *'Blacknight: Overlord' ( , Burakkunaito Ōbārōdo lit. Blacknight Dragon Knight's Ambition) Trivia Category:Author-Exclusive Content Category:Magic and Abilities Category:Magic Category:Caster Magic Category:Elemental Magic Category:Darkness Magic Category:Shadow Magic Category:Lost Magic Category:Slayer Magic Category:Dragon Slayer Magic